Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera and more particularly to a camera of the type having an electric motor drive device and a data inserting device.
Photographic cameras of the type incorporating a data inserting device therein to permit insertion of photographic data such as the date of photographing, an aperture value, a shutter speed, etc. into the frames of film together with the image of an object to be photographed in association with a shutter release action are known. It is also known to have such a data inserting device disposed on the inside of a back cover arranged to be attachable to and detachable from the camera.
Conventional cameras further include a type incorporating a motor to have shutter charging and film winding devices driven by the force of the motor. Further, a motor drive device which is attachable to and detachable from a camera and is arranged to drive the film winding device of a camera is also known. In the conventional data inserting device which as been used for such cameras, an inserting light source such as a lamp, a light emitting diode or the like is arranged to be lit in response to a signal representing the start of a shutter release, completion of the travel of a leading curtain of the shutter, completion of a shutter release or the like. The inserting light source lighting time is preset within a control circuit to give a suitable exposure light to the film in consideration of the sensitivity of the film. Generally, the length of the lighting time is required to be considerably longer than the length of time required from the beginning of a shutter release action and the completion of the shutter release. Meanwhile, where a continuous photographic operation is to be carried out with an electric motor drive device or the like, a motor disposed within the motor drive device is arranged to be started by a shutter release completion signal for driving a film winding system. Accordingly, in a camera provided with both a data insertion device and an electric motor drive device, when data insertion is effected simultaneously with the continuous photographic operation, the film winding action might begin before completion of the lighting of the data inserting light source. In other words, the film might travel before completion of data insertion and this would result in a blurred data on the picture. Particularly, where a film of low sensitivity is used for the photographic operation and a relatively longer lighting time is required for data insertion, the probability of such an undesirable result increases. In such a case, therefore, it becomes virtually impossible to carry out a continuous photographic operation with an electric motor drive device.
To eliminate this shortcoming in the conventional data inserting arrangement, a proposal has been made for a camera which is arranged such that a data inserting signal is supplied to a data inserting device at the same time as a winding signal is supplied to an electric motor drive device upon completion of a shutter release action of the camera; the, a winding inhibition signal is supplied to the electric motor drive device during a data inserting action of the data inserting device; and, after the winding signal of the camera is received by the electric motor drive device, a winding action is allowed to begin when the electric motor drive devices ceases to receive the winding inhibition signal from the data inserting device any longer.
In this case, however, the film winding action is not performed until completion of lighting of the data inserting light source. Therefore, a continuous photographic operation at a very high speed becomes impossible when the data inserting device is used.
A system wherein a data inserting device and an electric motor drive device are to be used by mounting and dismounting them on and from a camera body necessitates a switch for producing an inserting signal in addition to a winding switch for producing a winding signal within the camera. In such a case, the number of terminals between the camera body and the electric motor drive device increases. This in turn results in increased probability of an erroneous action due to dirt or water drops. Such a system further necessitates provision of a circuit within the electric motor drive device for receiving the winding signal from the camera body and the winding inhibition signal from the data inserting device. This renders the conventional electric motor drive device unusable.